The Hero Inside
by AmberStone12
Summary: Demon Spark(Deema) is possibly the most dangerous criminal on Earth, can Alpha Ice(Goby) douse her rowdy flames? SuperHero!AU ONESHOT FOR DOBY MONTH


It was another beautiful day in Seaside City, the marshmallow clouds dotted the sky as the blinding white sun shone around them. The citizens were wandering, and going about their daily business. Some going to work, shopping, or just enjoying the glorious summer day.

This beautiful moment would soon turn into a disaster as a giant volcano suddenely rose through the broken ground right in the middle of town. The sky turned a deep red as the air filled with noxious fumes and ash. The people ran in fear, thinking that this was going to be the end of the world. All of a sudden, a shadowy figure emerged from the giant destructive mountain. The dark light revealed it to be a young woman. She had flawless pale skin despite her interaction with heat. On her curvy body was a tight cranberry leotard decorated with spiked patches of orange. This was accompanied with a pair of dark stiletto boots and fingerless gloves. Her hair was long, possibly down to her waist and beautifully blonde with elaborate red lowlights streaking the bottom. She wore a malicious, evil grin as her dark red eyes beamed behind a large spiked mask.

"Citizens of Seaside," her voice boomed through the streets, "tremble in fear at the sight of your new overlord, Demon Spark!"

With that, the evil super villain shot a blast of flames from her fist. The fire ball completely engulfed a fruit stand in flames. The citizens seemed to go hysterical at that point, knowing that their city would soon enough be burned to the ground. Demon Spark laughed evilly as she continued to erupt fire upon the city.

With a flick of her hand, the blonde villain set an entire building on fire. Those living in the apartment building could barely get out. Many cries of pain or plea of assistance rang through the air. Just as they thought when all hope was lost, the building was brushed with a gush of frost and icy winds. The flames were extinguished as the citizens exited quickly.

All were gazing in awe in the direction of the sky at the flying figure in the clouds.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No! It's Alpha Ice!"

The male superhero levitated close to the citizens. His buff body was covered by a dazzling blue and white unitard with dark blue boots. His entire face and head was covered with a dark mask still covering his eyes and mouth.

"Have no fear, citizens," Alpha Ice stated, "I shall tame this Demon!"

Demon spark gazed at the hero with anger and fiery fury, "How dare you! I shall not be 'man handled' by some stupid hero!"

Her eyes started glowing red as her fists were surrounded by her fire energy aura, "Taste my fire, Ice boy!"

The evil super villainess kept throwing air punches towards the hero. Giant fire rocks flew at Alpha Ice, who easily doused them with his ice and punched them. This made the giant boulders shatter like glass.

Demon Spark became more angry. She decided to give it all she got in an effort to win. She suddenely noticed an 18 wheeler driving down the street. She grabbed it (just after the driver escaped) and completely set it on fire. She then used her super strength to clench the truck like a bat. With a mighty swing, she hit Alpha Ice full force. The male hero flew many blocks, through building, and finally skidded to a halt on the concrete ground.

"Aaaannd, he's out," the fire demon giggled.

"Not for long," the male hissed with fury and slight pain.

Alpha Ice managed to life himself up and shoot his arms forward. Causing a small path to form until icicles shot up, obviously trying to impale the villainess.

"Woah! Hey," Demon Spark manage to dodge only a few of the sharp pieces of ice. A few scratched her, and one made a large bleeding gash form at the side of her leg. The side of her costume was ripped, while her face was bruised after getting hit with on coming slabs of ice.

She started to feel weak as the ice became to much for her. Her powers were dousing, but she had to win.

The blonde flew to the top of the largest building in seaside, only for Alpha Ice to follow. Demon Spark used the last of her fire energy to conjure up the biggest fire ball she could, which was probably as big as 100 houses. While raising it a nive her head, she snarled, still tasting blood on her lips from her injuries.

"Try and douse this," with that, the fire ball was thrown onto the city.

Alpha Ice knew that that thing would surely burn the entire city. He dashed at the speed of light towards the ground right under the fire ball. He shot gushed of snow towards the ball until it started to wear down. Just when it was about to hit the ground, the fire ball was probably as big as a pebble. The male smirked as he tossed the small, singed rock away.

"Now to handle that trouble maker, " he smirked while flying back up to the building.

He suddenely grabbed onto a weak Demon Spark forcefully. With one hand on her partially exposed chest, her fired the last bit of ice as hard as he could. If he wasn't so much of a passionate hero, Alpha Ice could've easily crushed Spark's heart. Instead she was struck with chilly electricity that shocked her entire body. She twitched and let out a scream of pain as she was thrown higher into the sky. Her flames were finally put out as her skin became clammy. She then started to shiver with defeat. Knowing that she had more than enough, and that they were close to going into space, Alpha Ice released the evil villainess.

Demon Spark went limp. She had fallen unconscious as she fell to her doom at an unimaginable height. She was falling faster and faster, and getting closer and closer to splatting on the ground.

Alpha Ice then felt a certain weight hammer in his heart. Sure, he was a hero, but a very merciless hero. He knew how beautiful Demon Spark was, even if she was a villain, she didn't really deserve to die. She just craved attention, but went down the wrong route to get it. Knowing he would somehow regret if, Alpha Ice let out a sigh as he raced to save the villain. Just before the blonde beauty could hit the ground. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms, making a sharp turn just as the concrete was getting close.

After making sure that there were no more fires, Alpha Ice darted out of sight.

Demon Spark felt her head pound as she started to regain consciousness. The world seemed to be spinning as her red eyes slowly openened. The blonde groaned, feeling her chills from before return. Spark groaned while sitting up, realizing that she was laying in a soft, plush bef surrounded by soft pillows and furry blankets. She then realized that she was in an oversized shirt and that her hands were bound behind her back. Not only that, but they were covered with some sort of gloves.

"Hello," she called out, "Where am I? I want an explanation! NOW!"

"You're in my hide out," a smooth, male voice chimed nonchalantly.

The blonde demon turned to see a dark skinned male standing before f, simply wearing a pair of purple pants and a blue t-shirt. His hair was a deep indigo color while his eyes matched the beautiful chocolate shade of his skin. He held a mug and sipped some sort of drink before continuing.

"You looked pretty weak after the fight, so I took you back here to warm you up. I'm Goby by the way," the male said sweetly, "You were out for a while, probably a day or two.

"Two days," the blonde looked slyly at the dark skinned male, she then spat, "How do I know you didn't _do_ anything while I was out?"

Knowing where Demon Spark was going, Goby gave a laugh and placed his mug on a nearby coffee table, "I'm the hero here, remember? Last time I checked you burn down buildings for a living. Who seems like the stable one here?"

"Touchè," the blonde replied silently, "Stable or not, I need to get out of here!"

"I don't think you can."

"Try me," with that, the blonde attempted to burn through her bound wrists, only to being another painful chill to crawl up her spine. Her back arched as she gasped.

"I put a pair my the super soaking gloves on you just in case you try to pull something," the male approached her and felt her head, only for the female to flinch before melting into his cool touch, "it's too dangerous for you to use them while you are like this. You're still too weak to use your powers after my electric ice hit you. So I suggest you take it easy for a few more days until you get your energy back."

The male then walked away from the warm female, who sat on the bed awestruck.

A hero had actually saved her.

A free a few awkward moments of silent, Demon Spark spoke up, "Why did you save me any way? You could've easily let me fall."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Goby replied quickly and wisely, "Besides Villian or not, I vowed to keep everyone in this city safe, even those who don't deserve it."

Spark blushed coyly, and also and Goby's sincerity. He really was a true hero, not just on the outside for his strength, but on the inside for his true passion for the safety of others. It was sweet as well as flattering to the blonde.

"Don't think you're off the hook, though," the dark skinned male smirked at the restricted blonde, "I'll make sure that you are a good girl, and don't get into any type of trouble."

The male gave the girl a non discrete wink before leaving the dark room.

Spark couldn't help but smirk and blush at the hero's behavior. Sure she was stuck in his lair for a few days, but she had a feeling she would really enjoy it.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed the crudeness of this other Doby oneshot! I don't really have much left to say, but shoutout to my girls! Amber, Out!**


End file.
